


Secret (and) Love

by LouiseLouise



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M, Mention of Abby Clark, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life, mention of the pandemic, soft and a little bit sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise
Summary: “So, all those secret calls, that Covid crush, it’s your therapist?” Eddie says, trying to sound as casual as he can.OrThe one where Eddie tries not to be jealous, and fails.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139





	Secret (and) Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [marciaelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena) for the wonderful beta. All remaining mistakes are mine, English is not my first language.

“So, all those secret calls, that Covid crush, it’s your therapist?” Eddie says, trying to sound as casual as he can.

Buck nods. 

They’re standing in the firehouse kitchen, doing the dishes while the rest of the team has scattered around. 

“And you’re not talking to Abby?”

“Abby?” Buck shakes his head no. “Maybe we could become friends again, one day. I’d like that, I think.” He smiles and puts the dishcloth away. “But I don’t think I’m ready yet. I think I need to be happier on my own first.”

“Good.”

Buck chuckles. “If I didn’t know you better I’d say you sound like a jealous boyfriend, Eds.”

“I do not.” Eddie tries to channel his best offended tone, well aware that he is, indeed, jealous. Just not a boyfriend, sadly.

Buck tilts his head. “Hmm, a little, yeah.”

“I’m just being an overprotective friend, that’s all.” This time it’s not a lie.

Buck hums. “Okay, then thank you. And I’m fine, don’t worry.”

 _I always worry_ , Eddie wants to say, but that might sound even worse than a jealous boyfriend, and he’s not ready for Buck to figure out how much Eddie loves him. 

Maybe one day when they’ve both learned to be happy on their own, then Eddie could open his heart that way, and hope his feelings are returned.

One day. Just not today.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find it here [on tumblr](https://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/post/645032584915599360/secret-and-love).
> 
> I will treasure every kudos, comment and emoji ♥


End file.
